


The First Snowfall

by LostGeekMonkeyGirl



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Christmas Time, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mention of Jamie's Childhood, Snow, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGeekMonkeyGirl/pseuds/LostGeekMonkeyGirl
Summary: Based around Dani and Jamie's first year living together in Vermont. Jamie had never seen snow like this before and it brings out her inner child.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The First Snowfall

The early morning rays of sun started to creep through the gap in the curtains, slowly filling the cold room with light. This gradual change in light caused Jamie to stir and slowly start to wake up. Jamie had always been an early riser, everyday getting up with the sun even on her days off. There had never been a reason for her to stay in bed any longer than she needed to be so she always got up and got on with her day. However, that began to change when the young au pair laid in bed next to her, walked into her life. Ever since they had spent their first night together, it had become harder and harder for Jamie to prise herself from the warmth and comfort of Dani’s embrace and get up early. Dani naturally slept a few hours more than Jamie, but Jamie would never leave her side. She would wake up and stay wrapped in Dani’s embrace until Dani woke up. Jamie always wanted to be there when Dani woke up. Some mornings Jamie would read a book, do a word search or simply lay there cherishing being in the presence of Dani. However, this morning was different. 

Jamie slowly woke up, stretched gently, blinking away the sleep from her eyes and started to settle back down into Dani’s arms which were wrapped around her. As Jamie’s eyes were becoming accustomed to the light filling the room, she noticed something. Something different outside. Curiosity took over her and she very gently removed Dani’s arm from around her and sat up in bed. The movement of the warm duvet that once covered almost every inch of her naked body caused goosebumps to appear across her skin as the cold winter air brushed against her. This sent a shiver through her body and Jamie grasped the nearest article of clothing she could find and put it on. Jamie carefully lifted herself off the bed being sure not to disturb Dani. Jamie pulled on the left side of the curtain, increasing the gap that was already between the two pieces of fabric. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight. Snow. A fresh blanket coated the street and all the buildings outside. Jamie was amazed. She had never seen snow like this, not since she was a child. She was never allowed to play in the snow when she was younger and once she moved to London the snow was never really the same. Down south it only ever snow enough to barely cover the pavement and by lunch time, it would have all melted away. But now she wasn’t in England, she was in Vermont and she wasn’t a child anymore, she was an adult with freedom. 

She turned to look at Dani who was sleeping peacefully, still wrapped up in the warm duvet, unaware of the magical scene outside of their window. Jamie looked at the clock on her bedside table, reading the time, 6:20 it read. She was conflicted. She desperately wanted to wake Dani up so they could go out and explore the city which was now draped with crisp white snow. However, Dani had been working so hard helping her open the flower shop and she deserved a rare lie in. But there was snow outside and Jamie couldn’t stop thinking about how romantic it would be to take Dani on an early morning walk through the empty streets and being the first to leave footprints in the snow on the ground. Jamie crawled on the bed and back under the duvet. She slowly slid her hands around Dani’s waist and the shock of cold hands touching warm skin shocked Dani and she started to stir. “Dani” Jamie whispered in her ear whilst kissing her cheek. “Dani? Baby?”. Dani slowly opened her eyes and was met with Jamie’s eyes staring back at her. Dani quickly closed her eyes again to shield herself from the bright light that had now filled the room. She hummed and wrapped her soft, warm hands around Jamie’s torso. She expected to feel bare skin but instead felt soft wool. Dani was confused so opened her eyes again squinting and looking down at Jamie. All she could see were Jamie’s shoulders but they were covered in a purple wool she immediately recognised. “Why are you wearing my sweater? And why are your hands so cold?” Dani asked looking Jamie in the eyes. Jamie melted when the au pair spoke in her morning voice but then quickly looked down at herself. In the rush to see what was happening outside Jamie must of picked up Dani’s jumper and put it on by mistake to help shield her warm skin from the cold of the room. “Oh shit I didn’t realise.” Jamie giggled. “What’s going on? What time is it?” Dani asked sleepily. Jamie couldn’t hold her excitement in for much longer and tightly wrapped her arms around Dani and exclaimed “Poppins it’s snowed! It’s everywhere!”. Dani looked confused for a second but she saw an excitement in Jamie’s eyes she hadn’t seen before. An almost child-like excitement. “Snow?” Dani asked. “Yeah lots of it! I didn’t expect it to snow yet but then I woke up just now and Dani it’s everywhere! It’s so beautiful. Come and look”. Jamie pulled Dani up and out of bed in one quick movement. Dani giggled at how excited Jamie was and a shiver took over her as the cold air in the room hit her bare skin. “Jesus Jamie it’s so cold in here”. Jamie turned around to look at Dani with concern in her eyes. She forgot how cold it was and that Dani had no clothes on. She hurried to the closet and picked out the first jumper she could find. "Here" she said handing it to Dani who instantly put it on. Jamie then found some of her PJ pants on the floor which were taken off in a hurry last night and discarded on the floor. She picked them up and offered them to Dani who happily took them and put them on. With that, Jamie pecked Dani’s lips and then led her to the window. “Look” Jamie said pulling Dani in front of her and wrapping her arms around her waist. “Baby it’s beautiful.” Dani said leaning back into Jamie whilst Jamie buried her face into the crook of her neck and hummed. “I know! I can’t wait to go out in it. I’ve never seen snow like this, not for a long while.” Dani turned around in Jamie’s embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck. They shared a few gentle kisses before Dani said “come on let’s go”. 

Dani had never seen Jamie like this before. She had seen her excited before obviously, but this was a different kind of excitement and she didn’t want to deprive Jamie of something that brought her so much joy. They quickly got dressed, putting as many layers on as they could before they headed out of the door. Before Jamie opened the front door of the flower shop, Dani tugged on her arm. Jamie turned around to meet Dani’s eyes slightly concerned Dani had changed her mind. Dani hadn’t. She just smiled at Jamie with a loving smile and pulled her into her and kissed her gently on the lips. The warmth made them hum into the kiss and when Dani pulled away Jamie groaned at the loss of contact and heat. They hadn’t said the infamous three words yet but they both felt it. In moments like these, they both found it hard not to say it but neither wanted to rush their relationship and they were both content with sharing loving gazes and kisses whilst waiting for the other to declare what they both felt so strongly. 

They spent hours in the snow. They walked the area they had recently become familiar with watching the snow crunch underneath their boots. They walked around the park listening to the chirps of the birds in the trees and simply enjoying each other’s company. They held onto each other’s gloved hands as it was early on a Sunday morning so there weren’t many people around. Dani brushed her free hand over a wall, collecting a fist full of snow before throwing it at Jamie. This caught her off guard, her face shocked at first but then slowly turning into a cocky grin. They spent a good 20 minutes running around throwing snowballs at each other before collapsing onto the snow covered ground. They slowly stopped giggling and just laid there, their backs making indents in the snow. Dani turned to face Jamie who was staring up at the sky with a small tear rolling down her face. “Hey, you okay? What’s wrong Jamie?” Dani asked, her voice filled with concern. Jamie quickly wiped the tear away and shook her head. “Nothing it’s stupid, it doesn’t matter”. Dani reached for Jamie’s gloves hand and held it. “Your feelings are never stupid Jamie” Dani said reassuringly, “Everything you feel is totally valid”. Jamie turned to face Dani but didn’t look at her in her eyes. “It’s just that... I’ve never felt... this happy before. My life is amazing now but I just can’t help thinking that I should have been able to feel this way as a kid y’know. Not be scared or angry or fearful, but happy. Kids should be allowed to play in the snow and run around care free like we just did, not feel the way I used to.” More tears streamed down Jamie’s cheeks and Dani took her hand and freed it from its glove and wiped away Jamie’s tears with the pad of her thumb. Dani didn’t really know what to say to Jamie. Jamie had told her a little about her childhood back at Bly, but not everything and Dani was aware there was a lot more Jamie hasn't told her. She was right though, your childhood should be care free and happy and it broke Dani’s heart that Jamie didn’t experience that when she was younger, but she couldn’t change her past. All Dani could do was impact her future and that’s what she was going to do. She would make sure Jamie’s future was as care free and as happy as she could make it. Dani placed a meaningful kiss of Jamie’s lips trying to convey all she felt. Dani stood up and pulled Jamie up with her pulling her into her and wrapping her arms around her. All she wanted Jamie to feel was safe and loved and that’s exactly how Jamie felt being with Dani. 

They walked home hand in hand, stopping off at their favourite bakery to get breakfast. When they arrived home, Jamie pulled Dani into her. “Hey Poppins” she said, “thanks for this morning, I really mean it. I really enjoyed myself.” Dani smiled leaning into Jamie and connecting their lips. It started off slow and gentle before Dani deepened the kiss eliciting a soft moan from Jamie’s mouth. “Wanna take a shower with me to warm up?” Dani said pulling away from the kiss and winking at Jamie. All Jamie could was nod as Dani reconnected their lips, pulling Jamie’s coat off her and leading them to the shower.


End file.
